Image sensor based terminals are known to be used in industrial data collection applications. For example, image sensor based indicia reading terminals have been used for a number of years for purposes of decoding encoded information encoded in bar code symbols. For decoding of a bar code symbol, a captured image captured with use of an image sensor based terminal can be captured and subject to processing by application of one or more bar code decoding algorithms. Image sensor based indicia reading terminals are available either with one dimensional image sensors or two dimensional image sensors.
More recently it has become popular to incorporate color image sensors in cellular phones. In commonly available cellular phones, image sensors can be incorporated. Image sensor based cellular phones are operative to capture color frames of image data for storage on board the terminal and/or for wireless transmission to an external terminal.